customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on CBS (January 2, 1991) Part 1
(The pit of space, featuring an alumnus of stars gathered along the endless dark region in a corner of the universe. Though millions of miles apart from one another, these mysterious regions of stars come together to form a most extraordinary image of wonder and sight. The very universe itself, a swirl of stars bound together in some mysterious form prohibiting a light as breathtaking as the very heavens themselves) * (Then, from the blackness itself, followed by a rainfall of tiny meteorites, a shooting star soars over the depths. Shooting forth from over a ball of fire, its flames shooting out into a world where the oxygen dies as swiftly. And through the mounds of larger meteors drifting endlessly out in space, a title appears before the audience) * "The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure" * (One of the meteors collides with another with a heavy SMASH!! The bits and pieces of a once mighty rock, inflamed by the impact, smash upon the moon's surface as the planet itself drifts along a blue-colored planet. A planet of which is at an early age of existence, shrouded by swirls of clouds. For this is the planet Earth, many eons at the tip of its prime, a long road before the era of man will ever dawn. As the meteors shower upon the Earth's surface, with uncertainty as to where they may land, another mysterious object will appear approaching the sphere of blue) * (The sun begins to rise again over Sorna. Various pans and camera views of several dinosaurs, all moving, even passing behind the Smoking Mountains. A view of brontosaurs pans to a longer shot of all the dinosaurs in their progression. Camera is panning and jumping to dinosaurs; including brachiosaurs, gallimimus, Iguanodons, ants, sparrows and Pteranodon) * (The longer-distance pan centers on the Mountain of Kings where all the dinosaurs are gathering. Queen Rexy is on the Mountain of Kings. Longer camera arc on Rexy and a green Archaeopteryx named Guido. He bows to Rexy, who grins and nods at him. Etta arrives and walks through a group of dinosaurs who bow to her. She embraces Rexy before they go in to see Butch and in his lap is Ramsey. Etta puts fruit juice and sand that she collects on Ramsey's brow. Ramsey sneezes and her parents embrace heads) * Narrator: (voice-over) Many eons ago, if the Earth was young, millions of years before the age of the great lizards... * (As a tiny lizard jumps from the side of a tree, gliding along the air, a much larger creature rises ahead over the branches bellowing out a loud roar. A long-necked creature, brown in texture except for the white under skin and sharp-pointed teeth, casually chomping on blades of grass on this beautiful morning) * Narrator: (voice-over) The dinosaurs. * (Yet this single dinosaur does not stand alone, as a herd of these very same long-necked creatures, Sauropods as they are called, walk along the bank of a river. Several of these magnificent creatures emerge from the water, after a refreshing dip from its cool depths. Along one end, a pair of Parasaurolophus takes a drink and occasionally helps themselves to a few greens if they are fortunate enough) * Narrator: (voice-over) These massive creatures roamed the earth for thousands of centuries. * (For many of these herbivores, life is peaceful, which is just the fashion they like it. As Apatosaurs chomp along the branches hanging loosely from the trees, others like the mighty Triceratops, a three-horned creature and a species with spikes along its sides under its shells, nestled along the fields of grass, of which there are plenty to eat from all around) * Narrator: (voice-over) Some ate plants... * (And yet, many dangerous creatures lurk along the undisturbed forests that dominate the land. While smashing through the trees, with intent on searching for its next meal, a hungered Tyrannosaurus Rex scours the land. A dark-skinned nightmarish monster, with rows of sharper teeth, and eyes as red as blood, the Plant Eaters know best to stray from the beast known to them as the "Sharpteeth". The beast roars fiercely, letting its victims know that the Sharptooth is coming for them and none will be safe within its presence) * Narrator: (voice-over) While others, the dreaded Sharpteeth, hunted their fellow dinosaurs. * (Having known the dangers that the dreaded Sharptooth offers and with the planet itself slowly changing with each passing day, the Plant Eaters know that for the sake of their children and their future they will journey to a land where no carnivores will dare to approach them. And though the journey itself is full of perils, with many lives lost along the road, they find their home. A land surrounds in layer upon layer of stone, a land that offers more green food than they can ever eat and more fresh cool water than they can ever drink. It is truly a wonderful, beautiful place where all can live happily along each kind that makes themselves at home in this gorgeous realm) * Narrator: (voice-over) But the plant-eaters found shelter from their predators in one special place; the Great Valley. * (The Great Valley, a herbivore's rendition of heaven itself, where families can grow up happily and watch as their next of kin grow without fear of danger from these that meant to do them harm. Among these who survive the journey to reach this beloved place, there stands one of the greatest survivors of his time. A grayish-brown Apatosaurus, with reddish-brown eyes, arching its longer neck to gaze upon his newfound home. His name is Littlefoot, a young lad who stands happily knowing that after many hardships he has to endure he is proud to be reunited with his remaining family along with all the friends he makes these many months ago) * Narrator: (voice-over) A place where friends, Littlefoot, the longneck... * (Among the many friends he makes on his journey, a young Triceratops charges toward a tree with fierce determination. Light orange skin with green eyes, and a single horn upon her nose, the sweet yet strong-willed young lady smashes upon the bark of a tree, its shock-waves from the charge causing several coconuts to fall from where it hangs) * Narrator: (continues) Cera, the three-horn... * (Emerging from a stream after a relaxing swim, a tiny Saurolophus with green skin and blue eyes shakes herself until completely dry) * Narrator: (continues) Ducky, the swimmer... * (Gliding through the trees, clutching a single branch with its talons, a young Pteranodon, with brown wings and black eyes hangs loosely along looking toward all of his friends nestling in the valley) * Narrator: (continues) Petrie, the flyer... * (Last, but certainly not least, there stands the biggest of the entire group. Though not as big as these of his kind, this particular Stegosaurus, a wide green-scaled creature with purple eyes and brown bumps in place of spikes, stands along a field munching on the longer blades of grass. Apart from his friends, the young dinosaur hardly speaks a word ever since the very day he hatches. And yet, ever since then, he's not only served as a great ally for the group but becomes an adopted brother for a certain little swimmer) * Narrator: (continues) And Spike, the spike-tail... * (These five children go through many hardships to arrive at the place they will call their home, not only the blood-thirsty sharpteeth or the elements, but also each other. Yet in time, once they put their prejudice aside, learn to work together and ultimately overcome the biggest threat that stands in their fashion, this incredible herd will earn their freedom and reunite with the families waiting for them. And today, they find themselves running through the fields playing like normal children as their parents look on proudly) * Narrator: (voice-over) Could grow and play together under the watchful eye of their loving families. * (Well, it's certainly meant to be as Littlefoot will enjoy all the fun he can have with the four best friends he ever has. Whether it's playing a game of hide-and-seek or taking a dive into the cool, crispy water that Littlefoot and his friends make the best of their time together. As the day goes ahead, their exploits and happy times are forewarned through a charming, yet catchy melody) * Littlefoot: (sings) I can't wait to see you. * Petrie: (overlaps) See you. * Ducky: (overlaps) See you. * Littlefoot: (singing) What's up today? * Cera: (singing) Can you hear me calling? * Petrie: (overlaps) Calling? * Ducky: (overlaps) Calling! * Cera: (singing) It's time to play! * Littlefoot and Cera: (singing) Every cloud in the heavens, green leaf on a tree is reminding me, faraway dreams really do come true. * Littlefoot and Friends: (singing) C'mon, let's go. And run around, run around. What a beautiful feeling we eventually found a peaceful valley and everybody's having a good time now. * (As Littlefoot and his friends gather atop of a rocky hill, overlooking the valley before their very eyes, there is no doubt that is just as they imagine it will be. A world just the fashion the parents use to warn stories about and now that they are here, there is no going back to the lives they have before. No more scraping for food or ducking the Sharpteeth. For these five children, every morning gazes at this view will mark another beautiful day in paradise) * Elderly Male: (calls out) Littlefoot! Littlefoot! It's time to come home! * (The adult's calls cries out in great agony toward Littlefoot, who recognizes the voice immediately) * Littlefoot: (to his friends) That's my Grandpa, gotta go. I'll see you guys later! (runs off) * Petrie: (calls out) See you, Littlefoot. * Cera: (calls out) Bye! See you! * Ducky: (waves, calls out) Farewell! * Children's Group: (singing) C'mon, let's go. And run around, run around. What a beautiful feeling we eventually found a peaceful valley and everybody's having a good time now. * (Running through the forest, Littlefoot eventually catches up with a tall Apatosaurus, trailing his tail. Unlike Littlefoot, this dinosaur has grayish-blue skin heavy with wrinkles particularly around the neckline and reddish-brown eyes. This is Littlefoot's grandfather, Grandpa Longneck, one of his last remaining relatives in his entire land) * Littlefoot: Hiya, Grandpa. * Grandpa Longneck: Hello, Littlefoot. Come eat your breakfast. * Littlefoot: Alright, I'm hungered! (licks his lips) * Narrator: (voice-over) Of course, though the Great Valley was a wondrous place, it yet had its dangers. * (As Littlefoot and his grandpa stroll casually, they are completely unaware of sinister forces at work. From emerging through a patch of grass behind an old fallen tree, there rises a rather sinister hungered creature. It was a Struthiomimus, a pale-tan skinned dinosaur with a hint of grey from the back of his head to the tip of his tail. It scours the land with amber eyes, thoroughly examining his environment. These that do know him refers the creature by one name only: Ozzy) * Ozzy: Huh. I like this place. Yes, I like this place a lot! (turns back) Don't you, Strut? * (Ozzy turns to where he assumes this "Strut" stands, but can't find him. He hears a chewing sound, as if some animal is already munching on its meal. Ozzy searches the bush for the source of the sound, though his patience is wearing thin. But he does not need to search for longer, he knows what makes the sound) * Ozzy: (irritated) Strut! Get up here! * (Eventually, the dinosaur refers to as Strut stands at the sound of his companion's call with plants hanging loosely along its lips. It's a Struthiomimus, much like Ozzy, yet though he shares the same pale-tan underbelly, he has a brownish texture around his back and yellow eyes. This is Strut, Ozzy's brother) * Strut: (between swallows) What? I'm eating. * (Ozzy sees what Strut is eating and he's not happy) * Ozzy: (grabs his brother) Spit that stuff out! Go ahead! Spit this out! * Strut: But, Ozzy, I'm hungered! * (Ozzy, with one claw gripping his brother's neck, slaps Strut silly with the other forcing him to spit every last trace of vegetation off his lips) * Ozzy: Spit it out, you grass-guzzler! No brother of mine is going to eat vegetation, not while I'm around. * Strut: (sighs) Then what are we going to eat, Ozzy? * Ozzy: Eggs, dear brother...eggs! * (Ozzy turns Strut to a gathering of herds scoured across the valley, while remaining hidden from plain sight. To Strut, it's just the families minding their own business and enjoying the morning. But to Ozzy, he has something far more sinister in mind) * Ozzy: The valley is full of them. Nice...plump...juicy...eggs.